Another Try
by ILuvIrony
Summary: Leah's life sucks. Bad job, bad apartment,no love life. Will she ver return to La Push and fine an imprint. Leah's Life After Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything **

Stupid bloodsucker

The sun felt so good after working all day as a waitress. I think I was on Venice Beach. The California sun was beating down on me as 100 people were all walking around me. I moved down here after the creepy Italian vamps left. I forgot what they were called, I don't really care anyway. This beach was so not relaxing. There were screaming kids everywhere. My yoga teacher recommended it for just relaxing on but it wasn't. I also got a lot of whistles from annoying teenage boys. It was annoying, but I had too admit in my little spotted purple bikini I looked good.

I glanced at my watch. "Crap," I was late for my yoga class. Oh screw it I probably was going to get kicked out of the class if I showed up late. Apparently it ruined the calming aura in the room. I was trying to stop phasing but it wasn't working out very well. I got too damn angry all the time. I've ruined 5 perfectly good work uniforms do too rude costumers.

I fell asleep on the beach I probably couldn't get sun burn due to my fast healing so it didn't matter. I woke up as the sun was setting.

EW a couple beside me was making out. I recognized them from the dinner. They were regulars. I think their names were Elise and Jared Leto. Newlyweds.

"Ick get a room." I said I grabbed all my stuff and sadly headed off to the late shift at the dinner.

"Hey, Robert. I know I'm late but I fell asleep at the beach. Sorry but I'm here now." I hated being nice to him he was a bitch.

"Well that 5 bucks off your pay the next time this happens your gone you got it. Don't think just because you're easy on the eyes I will keep you. Now go to work. I ain't payin' you to stand there like an idiot." God I wish I could just smack him so hard, but I need the money.

My shift was exhausting. Shortly after I got there Elise and Jared came again and started making out while I was trying to take their order. It was kinda gross.

I had to take my wonderfully crappy car back to me crappy apartment I've been here almost 6 years but I still can't afford a better apartment. I keep losing jobs but the dinner one I've been able to keep surprisingly. Yeah my life sucks. Tried the whole killing my self thing but I heal too fast so whatever.

I plopped down on my bed reaching for my laptop. I turned it on and click my email account.

Jake and the rest of them email updated me about La Push but like after the first year I was out here and not replying they stopped sending them. I could be dead for all they know.

But I got an email from Bella How strange is that.

Dear Leah,

I know we have never been the best of friends, but everyone is still worried about you. We miss you at least call anybody to let us know your even still alive. Oh and Edward says hi.

Love,

Bella Cullen

"Stupid Bloodsucker." I muttered. "Thank god I don't have to talk to you again." It's really sad how everyone has someone to love except me. Leah needs a love too.

**AN: For all who are wondering Elise is my best friend and she's massively in love with the lead singer of 30 seconds to mars that's who Jared Leto is. I lost a bet. I know this is short but it's kinda like an intro into the wonderful world of Leah Clearwater. REVIEW PLEASE I NEED OPINIONS what can I change, improve on, do you love it, or hate it. I take it all.**

**-Keri **


	2. Chapter 2

_HIM_

"Come on hurry up." I slammed down on the horn.

"Ughhhh." I groaned. Crap, I'm going to get fired because of a bike club. There were like 100 bikes passing. I was getting pissed. Trying to calm down so I don't phase in my car.

Oh my god they were more still going by and it's been like 2 minutes.

YEAH, all of them had passed. I had to wait for the people in front of me to go though.

As soon as they went I slammed on the gas pedal.

"Come on Rob I really need this job." I was shaking now.

"No, I warned you if you were late again." He said with a mean smile.

"But I bring in customers if you fire me they won't come."

He looked like he was considering it for a second then said. "I don't care you can keep the uniform."

And with that I punched him. I broke his jaw I think. I heard a huge crack and blood spurted everywhere. I ran to the nearest place to phase.

I eventually phased back. I don't know what I'm going to do. He probably called the police. I got up and went to the nearest fast food restaurant.

I got 2 small fries and a chicken sandwich from McDonald's. I started to cry. My life was a disaster maybe I should go back to La Push.

"Why is a pretty Indian girl like you crying in a McDonalds of all places?" A husky voice said to me. His voice sounded kinda sexy when he flirted with me.

"I appreciate the flirting and all but I'm not in the mood ok I've had a day."

"Fine I'll just steal a French fry and leave." He grabbed for a French fry but I caught his hand before he was even close. I love my wolf reflexes.

"How did you do that? You have damn good reflexes." I looked and saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. His hair was black and semi-short, it was just below his ears in a messy but hot style. His eyes were the brightest green I have ever seen. I could drown in then like swimming in a green meadow. He was tan obviously a Native American.

We just stared at each other for like 30 seconds and then I broke the silence.

"Yeah I guess I do." Oh my god I think I just imprinted.

"So why are you crying." He sat down across from me.

"I got fired and I going to be homeless if I don't find a job in a day. Oh and the best part is I punched my idiot boss. That was the highlight of it."

"Do you throw a mean punch?" He questions I laughed and dried my eyes.

"I guess. I'm telling you all this and I don't even know you. Well to start off I'm Leah."

"Dimitri." He said still staring into my eyes.

"How does an Indian boy get a Russian name?" I laughed.

"How did you know I was Native American? My mom got it off a soap opera." Huh just like Emery.

"It was a guess. You can guess I am too."

"Yeah I know one when I see one. I'm actually from a tribe in Connecticut."

"Oh I'm from La Push its near Forks, Washington."

"I've hear they have some odd legends there like people turning into wolves." How in hell did he know the legends?

"Umm yeah about those. What if I said they were true?"

**AN: Yeah this one is short too but whatever. I've been busy. Sorry. A cliff hanger too. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE with a cherry on top. I wish grant the first reviews wish anything want to do to the story I will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I spelled Embry's name wrong I'm Sorry. I was thinking of my science teacher his name is emery so I'm sorry.**

**Oh and I don't own anything ******

_**Truth**_

"I would say anything is possible." His smile mad me melt just my milkshake was.

"Umm. How about we go some where else more private I need to talk to you alone." He better not get the wrong idea. I'm not a slut.

"Of course my lady." He stood up and took my hand. He smiled the smile I loved again. I smiled back it's been a while since I actually smiled. "You can follow me back to my place." He still had my hand it felt nice. Warm and like it belonged there.

"You can lead the way in your car and I will follow." I said with a probably huge smile on my face. I can't help that I am the happiest person alive right now.

I went to go to my car but Dimitri still had my hand.

"Uhh I kinda need my hand to dr…" before I could even finish he pulled my hand. He pulled it so I was two inches from his face.

"Did you know you're really pretty?" And with that he pressed his soft lips eagerly to mine. They fit together perfectly. Next thing I know my arms are rapped around his neck, his around my waist and I'm perfectly at bliss. I pull away even though I don't want to. We looked at each other for a minute and then he broke the silence.

"Thanks for not slapping me." His smile made me melt in his arms.

"Your welcome. So... I guess we should get going huh?"

"Yeah, we should. Just follow me." He kissed my forehead and left for his car.

I walked to my old blue bug and pulled out after him. I had no idea where we were going or even if I could trust this guy even if he was my imprint. But before I knew it he pulled into an apartment complex. It wasn't too dingy. No graffiti, always a good sign. Surely it was better then my crappy apartment.

Dimitri came and grabbed my hand and we went to his apartment. It was decent and well furnished with modern and old furniture. He motioned for me too sit.

"So what does the mysterious Leah have hiding up her sleeve?"

"Well I could show you better then I could tell you." He raised an eyebrow at my evil grin. "Come with me." I started to pull him out of the apartment building when he stopped.

"At least tell me where we are going."

"To the woods." I said point blank. I didn't turn around to see his confused face.

When we reached the woods I search for a tree to hind behind so I can take off my clothes and phase.

"Stay right here. Please I just want to show you something."

I went behind the tree taking my clothes off to phase so I had something to put on after. After I phased I took a deep breathe and walked to face him on all fours. I hope he doesn't run screaming. His beautiful green eyes studied me until he met my eyes.

"Oh lord." He whispered. I took a step closer he was still studying me. He stepped closer and reached out his hand. He kept coming closer till his hand brushed my head and I closed my eyes and opened them to see him smiling. I smiled back, well however I smile when I'm a wolf I don't exactly look in the mirror.

"Leah is it really you?" I nodded and he laughed. I don't get how this is funny to him but whatever.

I backed away to go behind a tree to phase and get dressed. When I went back out he was sitting on a rock with his head down.

"Hi." I really had no idea what to do now. His head immediately shot up when he heard me. Dmitri's smile was weird but it still made me melt.

"So are you going to tell me what that was or am I going to have to check myself into a psyche ward." He started to get up and walk towards me. He kissed me gently and then pulled me back to his apartment.

When we got back in the apartment he shut the door and grabbed my face and kissed me. It was random but I was happy he kissed me after what he just saw. It was gentle but then it turned into a passionate kiss full of love and adoration.

**AN: Leah's car is on my profile if you guys even care but yeah so is Dmitri's car and apartment building. Please Review I need opinions here how am I supposed to improve if no one corrects me. I make a good point so just click that button down there and say what your mind thinks as you read this. Oh can anyone explain what a beta is to me.**


	4. Rest of chapter 3

AN: sorry last chapter was short but my computer like deleted half the chapter and here is the rest of it

When we got back in the apartment he shut the door and grabbed my face and kissed me. It was random but I was happy he kissed me after what he just saw. It was gentle but then it turned into a passionate kiss full of love and adoration.

"So enough of that why do you turn into a wolf?"

"Well first off it's not only me. It's a complicated story so you have to pay attention." He nodded as I paced. "There are some other people in my tribe you can as we call it 'phase'. We phase if we get too angry but after awhile you get to control it. We are accentually the protectors of our tribe. We protect them from vampires; I will explain that to you later. Our pack consisted of all guys except for me of course; I'm the shewolf, the only girl in history to phase." His eyebrows rose at this confession. "Yeah I know its weird but it's not my fault." I continued to tell him all the stories and legends that my tribe has. He watched and listened to me with deep fascination.

"So what do you think of me now that you know all of that?"

"I have one question. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well we wolves do this thing called imprinting and its how we find our mate or soulmate. Its like love at first sight thing and that person is your entire world from when you met them on, and well you're my imprint." I bit my lip and closed my eyes waiting for his response."

"Is that why I'm think I'm in love with you already?"

"Yes, and I love you, too." He kissed me and I was never this happy in my life. Now I could get another try at my life and hopefully make it better with him in it.

AN: Review please!!!!!!! and thanks robin D for review like all of my stories


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I know I know this is very very short but I didn't plan in advance where this story was going so this is just a little ending to this part of the story. It will go on but…. It's a surprise. You will see**

"You know I can't pay rent because I just lost my job soooooo sense we already established that we love each other can I move in? Because right now I have no job to pay for my apartment." I smiled shyly waiting for what he was going to say. "And I'm pretty sure my boss sent the police after me."

He laughed "Yeah I'll set up the couch for you for to night, you can get your stuff tomorrow." He went to a closet and got a set of sheets out.

"Oh and I don't have any pajamas. I'll go back to my apartment and get some."

"No, no you can just use some old clothes of mine."

"Okay."

He went into his room I was very curious to see what it looked like but I didn't go in. He came back with a pair of blue sweats they looked soft and comfy.

"Here you go the bathroom is down that hallway and first door on the right." He pointed down a hallway and I followed.

The bathroom looked recently remodeled with nice tiled floor and blue walls.

After I was changed and ready for bed, I went back to the couch. After about an hour of tossing and turning I decided to get up, for what I don't know. I noticed that Dimitri was asleep. I slowly crept into his room. He was even more handsome sleeping. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep on the couch so I decided to get into the other side of the bed. What hurt would it do. I snuck in and got under the covers he didn't move. Then he turned over and wrapped his arms around me, even though he was clearly asleep. It felt nice to have his arms around me. That's how I spent my night, sleeping in my imprints arms.

AN: Review please and again it will continue. Have no worries but I wont continue if you don't review.


	6. chapter 5

**AN: this is going to be really really short. Its just a filler chapter. I need to write it to get to the good stuff so yeah review anyway please and check out my other story No More Pain I personally think its better then this one but you can be the judge of that.**

"Hey Leah can you some in here please." Dimitri was in the kitchen of his apartment. I rushed in there to see what he wants. When I get in there I see two bowls of my favorite ice cream: cookie dough with rainbow sprinkles. He was smiling like a maniac and his knee was bobbing up and down

"Well thank you." I kissed him on the lips lightly and started to eat my ice cream. Right in the middle I saw something shiny.

I tool it out and wiped it off on my napkin. It was a diamond engagement ring. Tears started to form in my eyes as Dimitri took the ring and got down on one knee.

"Leah Clearwater, I will love you forever. I'm sure you already know that but I'm saying it anyway. I would be the happiest man alive if you marry me."

I had no words. So there was going to be a happy ending after another try at life for me.

I nodded and leaped into his arms. He swung me around in circles and kissed me lovingly.

"I love you." We both said at the same time.

**AN: fast forward a year after marriage.**

I got up from the toilet and brushed my teeth. This shouldn't be happening to me I cant get sick I'm a werewolf.

"Leah are you okay?"

"No I'm sick and I shouldn't be."

"Well I'll be back I have to go to the store for something." He said getting off the couch.

As he left I dosed off and fell asleep. I really don't know why I'm so tired.

My sleep wasn't dreamless sadly.

_I saw them. The Volturi. Their capes billowed as they slithered towards my fellow pack members. They stopped right in front of them. They stared at each other for a minute then they attacked._

_I screamed no over and over again. The Volturi had killed them all one by one and they didn't even fight back. Not even Jacob._

I awoke from Dimitri shaking me say 'its okay Leah wake up'

"Sorry if I scared you bad dream."

"It's okay. Umm I got this at the store so don't complain I know you don't think it's possible but you also thought you couldn't imprint so here." He handed me a pregnancy test.

"Wow direct much." I went in to the bathroom knowing it was a waste of time and money.

After it was done I put it on the counter and waiting for the results. The timer ringed and I went to look at it. There was a plus sign and my whole world just changed in a matter of minutes.

"I think we have to go to La Push." I told Dimitri and he came running in the bathroom and his jaw dropped.


End file.
